Smiles and Tears Are Decorations for Tomorrow: A Valentine's Day Story
by KhajiitHasWares
Summary: A Valentine's Day one-shot about Raven and Beast Boy. The two are single on Valentine's Day and decide to spend it as 'friends'. Short and sweet. Rated T just to be safe.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE SONG 'DORIDORI' BY SHOKO NAKAGAWA!**

 **Note: I've used this song in another fanfic already, but I love it so much that I just wanted to use it in a one-shot. If you want to read this with the music playing, wait until the (Song starts here)* appears. Best version to use is "Pokemon XY ending ~DoriDori~ Sub Espanol" on youtube.**

The date was February twelfth and Valentine's Day was two days away. Robin and Starfire had made special reservations to eat at a fancy restaurant and Cyborg and Bumblebee were going to see some cheesy romance movie called 'Deadpool'(What a weird name for a romantic movie!), which left Beast Boy and Raven without valentines. Beast Boy pretended not to care, but he secretly wished Raven would give him the time of day. Raven, on the other hand, could care less about having a valentine. Ever since Malchior had betrayed her and broke her heart, she didn't believe anyone could possibly like her, let alone love her. It didn't make the thought of being alone any more comforting, though. That day, Beast Boy and Raven were alone in the tower, as Robin and Starfire had gone to look for appropriate dress wear for their date, and Cyborg and Bee had gone with them. Beast Boy stayed in the kitchen, making all sorts of vegan friendly dishes to indulge himself with out of sadness, while Raven stayed in her room and meditated. He had made an eight cut vegetarian pizza with vegan substitute cheese and tofu burgers. Having realized he wouldn't be able to finish it all on his own, he decided to ask Raven if she'd have dinner with him. He turned the stove and oven off and made his way to Raven's room. He knocked on the door and awaited a response. The door opened a crack and one of Raven's beautiful violet eyes(the sight made his heart melt)was staring at him.

"What?" She asked, sounding impatient.

"I made dinner if you want any," Replied Beast Boy.

Raven considered him for a moment then sighed. She opened her door and exited the room and stood in the hall with Beast Boy.

"What did you make?" She asked.

"I made an eight-cut pizza and some tofu burgers," Said Beast Boy with a smile.

 _"I love his smile,"_ Thought Raven, who's eye widened at the thought, and she pulled her hood up to hide her blush.

This all went unnoticed by Beast Boy, fortunately. She nodded.

"Sounds good," Said Raven. "Lead the way,"

They made their way to the kitchen where the four tofu burgers sat on the counter on a platter, and the pizza lay on an oven tray on top of the stove. Raven went over to the cabinet and pulled out one of her tea mugs. She hesitated for a moment, then turned to Beast Boy.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked.

Beast Boy stared at her wide eyed. She had never asked him if he wanted tea before.

"Yeah, sure, Rae," Said Beast Boy, a smile forming on his face.

"I really don't it like when you call me that," Said Raven, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," Said Beast Boy, his ears drooping.

Raven sighed.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," She said.

She pulled another mug out of the cabinet and walked over to the sink and filled them with water while Beast Boy put the tofu burgers on buns.

"Do you want anything on yours?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven shook her head as she put one of the cups in the microwave. Beast Boy put Raven's two burgers on a plate along with four slices of the pizza and put it on the table. He then made his plate, pouring ketchup on his burgers. He put his plate on the table just as Raven pulled the second mug out of the microwave. She handed the first cup to Beast Boy and he took a sip.

"Very good," Said Beast Boy, happily.

"Herbal tea is always good," Replied Raven dryly.

They sat down at the table and began to eat in silence. Beast Boy thought several times about saying something then decided against it each time. He was enjoying this time with Raven and he didn't want to ruin it by saying something stupid. Finally, one burger down and two slices of pizza gone, he decided to risk it and try talking to her.

"How is it?" Asked Beast Boy.

"It's good," Replied Raven, without any emotion whatsoever.

Beast Boy's ears drooped slightly once more. Raven sat eating her food in silence, secretly hating the world for Valentine's Day.

" _What a stupid holiday,"_ She thought to herself. " _Just an excuse for couples to be mushy and single people to feel like crap,"_

Beast Boy finished his plate first and brought it over to the sink to wash it. Putting it in the strainer, he turned around and walked over to Raven, taking her now empty plate. Raven stood up as Beast Boy walked back to the sink.

"Well, thanks for dinner," Said Raven, starting to walk back to her room, tea in hand.

For some strange reason at that moment, Beast Boy felt a little too confident, he turned back to Raven.

"Wait, Raven!"

She turned to look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, seeing as we're both going to be alone on Valentine's Day, so I was wondering if you'd want to hang out? As friends!" He added, a little too desperately.

Raven considered him for a moment, a slight blush touching her cheeks. She was thankful for her hood.

"Sure," She replied.

She turned and walked back to her room. After she had left, a large smile crossed Beast Boy's face.

* * *

The next day went by rather fast and before they knew it, it was Valentine's Day. The day went by slow, but after waiting for a couple hours, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Bumblebee had left. Beast Boy, unable to resist smiling, made his way to Raven's room and knocked on her door. She came out after a few minutes, wearing a tank top and pajamas. Beast Boy took the moment to think about Raven removing her leotard but then shook the dirty thought from his mind, trying not to blush.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Raven.

"I was thinking we have a nice meal and watch a movie?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Are you sure this isn't a date?" Asked Raven with a smirk.

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"No!" He said, or rather yelled.

Raven's eyes narrowed.

"I was just kidding," Said Raven, with a slight trace of hurt in her voice.

Beast Boy scolded himself mentally.

 _"That wasn't cool!"_ He thought.

Alas, the damage was done so, feeling ashamed of himself, Beast Boy made his way to the living room with Raven.

 _"Even Beast Boy thinks I'm creepy and unattractive,"_ Thought Raven, sadly.

She then stopped dead in her tracks. Since when did Beast Boy's opinions mean so much to her.

 _"Well, Raven, it would seem you've reached an all time low,"_ She thought, miserably.

"What do you want to watch?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Horror movie," Replied Raven, still feeling a little annoyed and hurt by Beast Boy's outburst.

"Which one?" Asked Beast Boy, walking over to the DVD rack.

"I'm thinking 'Jeepers Creepers'," Replied Raven.

Beast Boy shuddered. 'Jeepers Creepers' was right! That movie gave him the creeps. He decided to make dinner for them while Raven settled down on the couch.

"What would you like for dinner, Raven?" Asked Beast Boy.

"You're going to make dinner for us?" Asked Raven.

"Of course," Said Beast Boy.

"That's sweet of you," Replied Raven, completely out of character.

Her eyes widened and she blushed, thanking Azar once again for her hood. Beast Boy's blush was just as bad, and he was thankful Raven had her back to him. He laughed sheepishly.

"So what would you like?" He asked.

"Want to just order a pizza?" She suggested.

"Sure," Responded Beast Boy grabbing the phone.

"What do you want on it?" He asked.

"How about just a cheese pizza?" She responded.

"Raven, cheese is a dairy product!" Pouted Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes.

 _"He sure is cute when he pouts,"_ She thought, again mentally slapping herself afterwards.

Beast Boy and Raven waited to watch the movie until the pizza came. They had decided on vegan friendly 'cheese'. The pizza arrived half an hour later and Beast Boy paid the delivery guy and they settled the box on the end table in front of the couch. Beast Boy put the DVD in the DVD player and turned the lights off. He sat down on the couch a safe distance away from Raven, feeling awkward. They watched the movie in silence while eating pizza and everything was fine until the first jump scare. Beast Boy shrieked and his hand moved a little too far and fell on Raven's. **(Song starts here)** Beast Boy noticed his error and blushed furiously. Raven's eyes widened at the contact and she felt her stomach drop. They turned their attention back to the movie. The second jump scare happened and Beast Boy jumped up and shrieked in a very feminine voice. Raven giggled and blushed. Beast Boy looked at her with a shocked expression. Forgetting his current fears he laughed.

"Raven, that giggle was so cute!" Said Beast Boy, who blushed immediately afterwards.

" _Too much,"_ He thought.

Raven smiled a little under her hood. Beast Boy cleared his throat, nervously.

 _"Maybe if I scoot a little closer to her, she won't notice,"_ He thought.

So he scooted a little closer to her, but this went noticed. Raven stared at him out of the corner of her eye.

" _What is he doing?"_ She asked herself, blushing furiously.

Beast Boy felt his face turn red, knowing Raven was inches away from him. Her giggle seemed to boost his confidence and he put his hand on the couch less than an inch away from hers.

Beast Boy touched her hand ever so slightly. Raven couldn't understand what was going on but decided to play along with it and see what happened. Beast Boy finally decided to just make a move, but right as he was about to move his hand over hers, she placed her hand on his.

They both blushed furiously. Beast Boy scooted a little closer, and Raven did the same until they were pretty much locked. Raven hesitated for a moment and then lay her head on his shoulder.

"Raven, I'm glad I'm spending today with you," Said Beast Boy, nervously.

Raven stared up into Beast Boy's eyes.

"I thought this wasn't a date?" She smirked.

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

"I was nervous," He admitted.

"Me too," Said Raven. "I haven't felt right about these kind of things since...Since Malchior,"

"He was a scumbag," Replied Beast Boy, angrily. "He had someone great in front of him and didn't even realize it,"

Raven blushed.

"You really think I'm great?" Asked Raven.

"Rae, I think you're perfect," Admitted Beast Boy, blushing.

Raven felt her heart melt a little. She lifted her head off his shoulder and put her hand on his cheek. Beast Boy turned to look at her and was met with Raven's lips on his. She kissed him softly for a moment, both of them still blushing furiously. They pulled away just enough for their noses to touch and smiled at one another, Beast Boy sheepishly, and Raven sweetly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Raven," Said Beast Boy.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Beast Boy," Replied Raven.

And they kissed once more.

* * *

Cyborg and Bumblebee walked into the tower.

"That wasn't a romantic movie," Said Bumblebee, grumpily.

"You're right, it was a badass movie!" Said Cyborg, happily.

Bumblebee than saw the sight on the couch and touched Cyborg's shoulder.

"Uhm, look," Said Bumblebee.

Cyborg's eyes widened.

"Holy crap," He muttered.

Robin and Starfire also entered the tower at that moment and they all stared at the sight on the couch, dumbstruck. They stared for a few minutes before smiling at one another and then they turned in for the night. Beast Boy was fast asleep on the couch, Raven also asleep with her head on his shoulder.

 **THE END**

 **I enjoyed writing this quite a bit. Hope you all have a Happy Valentine's Day! Remember to R &R!**


End file.
